Nabiki Reborn Rewrite
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: After an attempted rape, Nabiki relies heavily on Ranma. And what is the true secret of the Nabiki and Ranma's families.
1. The Ryouga Gamble

Nabiki Reborn Book 1 : Nerima Chapter 1 : The Ryouga Gamble Puck Silverbreeze 

www.silverbreeze.net

puck@silverbreeze.net

2003-06-22

General Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure. Author's disclaimer : I have a bad habit of using these symbols as crutches in my writings. I am trying to learn not to use them. As I become a better writer I hope to never use them again. [Panda sign] *Thoughts* =Telepathic Communication= 

· +Chinese or other foreign language+

**-- Earth – ****Saturday, April 8th 2000****01:16:25**** --**

**-- Tendou-ke – Nerima, ****Tokyo**, ******Japan**** --**

It is two months since the bombed wedding after the Saffron Incident. The status quo has not yet return to normal. Ranma has been going out alone on training trips whenever he could. Ranma and Akane aren't speaking to each other yet again. 

It was a cold April night, as a shadow fell on the sleeping form of Ranma Saotome. The air around him supercharged with dark and heavy emotions as he watches Ranma sleep without the smallest hint of awareness. The shadowed figure did not reach for his umbrella; he had other plans for the night. Slowly he backs away from Ranma, so not to make an untoward sound and wake his nemesis. 

 The Universe had a different idea, however, as the shadowed figure trips over a pail and falls with a large metallic clang. The clouds move aside and moonlight falls on the figure. For a second, Ryouga's face is clearly visible, before a thrown wooden sign with the words, "Quiet Boy", smacks him in the face. 

Ryouga decides to leave quickly, before Genma woke and notices him. On quiet feet Ryouga, heads towards the door. Just as he is about to open it, he disappears from sight. 

Ryouga finds himself inches from Wolverine's claws as everyone's favorite mutant is running a sparring program in the danger room. As Ryouga leaps back to save his life, he voices the thoughts of the three people aware of him: Jubilee, who is watching "Wolvie" spar from the control room, Professor X in his library, and Wolverine. 

"Not again!"  

Ryouga stumbles slightly, which saves his hide when a laser strikes the exact spot he had been standing in. Ryouga bows to Wolverine and heads for the door. He disappears again just as he reaches out to touch it, seconds before an arrow strikes at chest level.

A twist in the flow of magic at the exact moment that the portal closes draws Ryouga toward a brownstone in Greenwich Village. The defenses on said townhouse turn out to be many multiples more powerful then Ryouga's instinctive abilities, causing Ryouga to veer west at high speed, crashing into one of the smaller skyscrapers in New York City before another portal.

Finally, Ryouga rolls out into Nabiki Tendou's bedroom floor, somehow managing to remained human the whole trip. He quickly gets to his feet and walks toward Nabiki as she sleeps in her bed. With one firm hand, Ryouga covers her mouth, and begins to tear at her nightclothes with the other. 

Nabiki wakes quickly to the twin feelings of being gagged and her breasts being abusively batted at, the mix flushing away her normal groggy waking. As her eyes open, Nabiki recognizes her attacker by the bandana and the rough feeling of his hands. Her attempts to yell at him go unheard, as the pressure on her mouth leaves her voice muffled.

Ryouga grins down at Nabiki, as he painfully squeezes her breasts. Into her face he hisses, "Poor you, the only Tendou girl that is still a risk to our plans. Kasumi isn't interested. And Akane is so easy to control. But we have to make sure he doesn't want any Tendou girl. So…." 

Ryouga roughly tears the long Chunichi Dragons Tee shirt Nabiki was wearing down to her navel, then starts forcing Nabiki's legs open. 

For ten long years, the Ice Queen of Furinkan had grown her shielding. Subconsciously begun ten years ago at the funeral of her mother, for the last eight it had been the Tendou Anything Goes – Heart of Ice technique. For those eight years, it had been perfect.

Then he came.

Chaos, Untamable, Uncontrollable, one for whom honor was the greatest strength and greatest weakness. With smiles and rough edges, with gentle forgiveness and protectiveness, these were his weapons against her Heart of Ice. Ranma had come to the Tendou home and nothing was ever the same for the three sisters. Each in her unique way began to relay on him. Somehow, he found a way into nearly all the hearts in the house. 

Now attacked, her shielding cracks as the Ice Queen, by instinct alone, reaches out with her considerable Ki. Without conscious thought, she reaches for the one being her heart and mind agree could protect her against her sister's pet pig. 

With unconscious power, it disturbs the Wa of Tendou-ke, first reaching her sister, Kasumi. For ten long years, Kasumi has been the keeper of the Wa, giving her a sensitivity to her home that was second to none. 

At first Kasumi began to twist and turn in fitful sleep. But soon she sits up with a feeling of dread gripping her loving heart. Rising, the eldest Tendou sister quickly, but silently, strides out toward Nabiki's closed door.

Even as Kasumi began to rise from her bed, Ranma had rolled off his futon in fitful sleep. While Kasumi was sensitive to the Wa of her house, Ranma was a Ki Master in Training, already years beyond his father and Soun as he responded on pure instinct. 

Still half asleep, he steps into the hall on silent feet. He had been the target of the summons himself. Senses that have been his so long he has forgotten they were not normal, make him aware of the two Ki auras in Nabiki's room. He could sense Nabiki's fear and pain. His nose could smell both female fear and the stench of Ryouga. Ranma's fingers twitch; for a moment, blue claws appear, extending from his fingernails. 

Ranma turns his head at the sound of Kasumi's footfall, then reaches out and put his hand on her shoulder.

Kasumi jumps at the touch on her shoulder and whips around to see who it is, instinctively falling into one of the defensive stances of the Tendou Ryu. Almost as quickly, she relaxes as her own senses recognize Ranma, 

"There is something wrong with Nabiki, Ranma", comes the whispered from Kasumi's lips. 

Ranma nods in acknowledgement. "Ryouga. I will take care of it, big sister." A whisper as quiet as Kasumi's but somehow a thousand fold more dangerous. 

The heavens rumbled, the earth itself groans in pain. The angels weep, the demons cower in fear. The upper hallway of the Tendou home darkens visibly as Kasumi Tendou's face and Ki are marred with a frown of anger. Though her face keeps frowning, she began to relax as Ranma opens the door to Nabiki's room just enough for to enter.

Nabiki was trying to fight Ryouga off but he was too heavy. Feeling Ryouga grope her, she began to sob softly. Nabiki knew what was about to happen; this pig was going to take her virginity. 

 Sobbing though she was, Nabiki felt the shift in the air as the door opened. She prayed that it was not Kasumi coming in; she could not survive bringing Kasumi into such danger. Shifting her eyes, they open wide, as slitted blue eyes glow with a golden hue over Ryouga's shoulder. 

Nabiki's fear reaches its height as the inhuman eyes move closer. Watching in sick fascination as five claw like nails reach out from the shadows of the room. She closes her eyes and repeats to herself, "Ranma-sama, save me. I beg you. Hear me, Save me!"

There is an animalistic hiss; the only warning Ryouga receives. His scream fills the Tendou-ke as Ranma sharpens his claws on the dense hide of Ryouga. 

In a spasm of pain, Ryouga releases Nabiki and falls to the floor. His screams continued to fill the house.  

Nabiki opens her eyes as Ryouga's scream vibrates through her room. Deep within her, something smiles. Trying to move, she finds herself lifted and cradled in strong arms. 

Lifting her eyes, they meet a pair of strangely glowing ones, in a face she knows well. Deep within those eyes, past the dangerous light, she saw the protectiveness hoped for. 

Unable to find the strength or words to speak, she curls closer to Ranma's chest and tries to wipe her tear-streaked face with parts of her torn tee shirt. 

Ranma softly mutters to Nabiki, "I will keep you safe Nabiki. You are safe now." Emerging from Nabiki's room with tender care, Ranma finds the rest of the house in the hallway staring at them.

Akane speaks first, her reaction the fastest. "Ranma, what have you done to my sister. You Pervert!!!!" She glows red as the mallet swings towards the pair.

Ranma does not blink, or even take a deep breath. Instead, at speeds that could fool even a trained martial arts, he dodges, not paying any notice as Soun is smacked into the guestroom by the dodged mallet blow. His only focus is the precious cargo held tightly within his arms.

Kasumi blinks in shock. Akane had attacked Ranma after she had told her that Ranma went into Nabiki's room to save her. Akane even hit their father in the process; something that, clearly, nobody else in her house saw that as a problem. 

Kasumi nods to Ranma as he tells her that he was taking Nabiki to see Tofu. One immediate crisis dealt with, she moves to help her father, ignoring for now the heavily bleeding Ryouga crawling toward the stairs.

Ryouga couldn't figure out why his healing abilities had not yet stopped the bleeding.  He hoped his ability to get lost would take him home soon, before he bled to death. 

As Akane continues to rant, Ryouga crawls past her, unnoticed. A portal opens just as Ryouga reaches the stairs. He disappears into it.

Ranma takes flight, ignoring the stairs in favor of the closest window, jumping over the sleeping Panda and the unconscious Soun. Without stopping he jumped over the sleeping panda and the unconscious Soun sprawled out against the wall. His feet barely touch the ground beside the koi pond before he is airborne again, his cargo cuddled closer for safety and warmth. 

A light thump on a roof three houses down, and again Ranma was airborne. His senses seek the aura of Dr. Tofu. Finding it, Ranma lands on the balcony above the clinic and lightly taps the sliding door with his toe.

Tofu groggily wakens and heads for the balcony door. Though his mind is still asleep, his senses wake quickly, allowing him to feel the power of the aura outside the balcony door, then recognizing it as Ranma's before he reacts. 

Opening the door, his questions stop in surprise as he sees Nabiki in Ranma's arms. She had obviously been assaulted, but the surprise for the doctor is that he had not sensed her. If he was not seeing her with his eyes, Nabiki still did not exist to his other senses. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was shocked at the new abilities of both Ranma and Nabiki. It provided the proof of the information he has received just before closing for the night on the Tendou clan.

Tofu lets Ranma into his bedroom. With a soft voice Tofu asks as he leads the way downstairs, "What happened Ranma? Who did this?"

Ranma continues to cradle Nabiki close as he follows Tofu, "It was Ryouga. I am not sure why. Maybe the baka finally went crazy."

Nabiki shook her head, finally calm enough to do more then cling to Ranma. "He wanted to spoil me so someone wouldn't want me. Something about a Tendou marriage would ruin plans. How I was the only one still risking his plans."

Tofu nods as he leads them into a examination room, "If I am right about the Tendou bloodline, a marriage to Ranma could be real trouble to some of the nonhumans and their allies in the world."

Ranma blinks in shock, "So, it is my fault? Or that of my clan, or something." 

He instinctively tries to pull away from Nabiki as he puts her down on the table, partly due to modesty, and partly due to his feelings of guilt.

Nabiki clings tighter to Ranma in response, not letting him pull away. "Not your fault, though I want to know what secrets our clans have now. But don't you dare leave me Ranma. You hear me!"

Tofu chuckles, even as he begins examining her. 

"I will help, Nabiki. I have suspicions; I will bring them by in the morning." Tofu continues his exam for a moment, then pauses. "Do you want Ranma to leave? I have to examine you in a way that is embarrassing."

Nabiki shakes her head and hides her face against Ranma's chest. 

"There is no way I am letting Him go right now. He is the only thing that protects me form the Monster coming back. Ryouga made it clear Akane was not a risk to his plans, and Kasumi was not interested in them. So I am the one at risk. Police can't help me. The Japanese Home Defense Force might, but the need for that would be…" 

A gasp of mild pain from Tofu's exam interrupts her. As it passes, Nabiki continues, "…hard to explain. I trust Ranma; he can keep me safe. And being near him would let me make up for what I have done to him. What would you do in my place, sensei?"

Tofu finishes and sits back to look at Nabiki. 

"Exactly what you are doing. I think Ryouga's plan just backfired on him." Tofu smiles to himself. 

He then coughs into his hand, and when he saw both sets of eyes on him, continues. "Nabiki, you should be fine. You have bruising but it seems to be all external. Ranma must have come to your rescue just in time, before Ryouga could reach the delicate tissues. I might wear long pants and sleeves for a while, and let your body heal before any… um activities."

Nabiki nods her head, blushing very softly and sneaking a glance at Ranma. 

Tofu smiles as he notices the glance, then speaks to Ranma. 

"Do you have somewhere to stay? I wouldn't take her back to the Tendou place. She isn't going to sleep well, unless she can tell you are there protecting her."

Ranma nods, "I am taking her to my mother's. The clan gave her the Nerimian estate after her house was destroyed. It has full clan protection."

Tofu blinks. "Which clan, Saotome or Masaki?"

Ranma grinned, "Both. Cousin… Tenchi has given an imperial command."

Tofu grins. "So you know the Masaki clan secret then? Of course you do. With your ki training, I am sure Katsuhito trained you himself."

Ranma nods. "I just finished my training last month. I know we are cousins because of what Grandfather said, on the Saotome side."

Nabiki blinks and looks back and forth in shock. Tofu and Ranma were related? And Ranma knew it, while she did not. 

Nabiki tries to understand this as Ranma carries her upstairs and out to the balcony off Tofu's bedroom. She had received a full examination, and a warm kimono, from Tofu. Still, Nabiki hugs Ranma close. Her mind decides that this new information was interesting, but she could ask about it tomorrow.


	2. What are the Odds

**Nabiki Reborn **

**Book 1: Nerima **

**Chapter 2 : What are the Odds **

Puck Silverbreeze

August 17, 2005

Pairing(s): Ranma / Nabiki. Tofu / Kasumi

Synopsis The Chapter in Which Ranma comes home with a date. Even if he doesn't know it yet.

General Disclaimer : This is a work of Fanfiction. No disrespect is made to the owners of the original works. Please do not sue me. I am not making any money from your property and am giving you free exposure.

Through the air of Nerima jumped a shadow. Ki flowed around the shadow. An ancient ability long lost by modern man of Earth. Ki energy weaved into and around the young female the shadow held, keeping her warm, safe and hidden deep within its presence. The shadow lands on the log like gate post. There the shadow is resolved into Ranma Saotome. He had been moving just shy of the sound barrier. More then fast enough to draw the attention of the guardians of this strange Estate at the edge of town, a walled artificial park with a huge tree as the centerpiece for the mansion. Here and there Ranma's ki touched along the outer wall, a gentle caress like a master would stroke a beloved guard dog. The computer deep under the house responded even as did the log on which Ranma stood. Finally getting a clear reading of the aura signature, Washuu's Legacy to House Masaki welcomed the Master home and began running the Ranma Protocols. Underneath Ranma's feet the guardian log was scanning both Ranma and Nabiki. Its analysis was not as fast as the super computer's, but it was done within seconds of Washuu's pride and joy.

Any number of normal Galaxy police scanners would have classified Ranma as a High Bio-energy Human, and Nabiki as a Potential High Bio-energy Human, but these scanners where not standard or even military level. The two guardian logs were the best Juari had to offer, created under the orders of the Emperor Tenchi and his wives. The Emperor himself had personally met each scientist and commissioned these two Guardians. Washuu had taken one look at the plans and decided that she would create a new AI for the rebuilt estate her home away from the lab. She spent months creating this system. Two months after that installing it. It was her pride, an electronic intelligent life form.

Even as Ranma landed on the gate, Washuu's Super AI alerted the Majordomo of the Estate, knights charged with the protection of the Estate had yet to move and already Ranma's foot was on the front step. A voice stopped him, "Auraic Signature Confirmed : Lord Ranma, Heir of Juari, Heir of Atlantis. Auraic Signature Confirmed : Tendou Nabiki, Heir of Atlantis. No sign of pursuit. Awaiting Orders."

Nabiki blinked and pressed herself closer to Ranma at the strange voice even as her mind began to wonder what it all meant. Ranma didn't even miss a step as he moved smoothly toward the door. His voice was a whisper but carried a tone of command, "Confirm Voice Print : Ranma Saotome, Prince of Jurai."

The same voice as before answered seemly out of thin air, "Voice Print Confirmed, Prince Ranma Jurai, House Tsunami." There was a pause and the voice continued, "Level One Ranma Protocols currently running. Active Pursuit Scan Activated…."

Ranma shook his head and muttered, "Silly Auntie Tsunami". He then spoke softly but clearly again, "Active Habiki Defensive Systems, Activate Amazon Defenses, Send Message – Castle Chronos – Urgent."

The disembodied voice spoke softly even as Ranma stepped up to the door, "Habiki Defensive System Active….. Amazon Defenses Active… Preset Happosai Message Sent… Message to Chronos – Urgent…. Subject tag?"

Even as Nabiki blinked in surprise and tried to understand what she heard. Ranma answered the Voice, "Subject – Help. Body – I need you Auntie. Love Ranma. Send Message"

The door opened and Nabiki was only mildly surprised to see a Majordomo after the voice that spoke to Ranma. As Ranma entered the mansion the same voice spoke from the inside wall as before, "Message sent, Little Ryoki bids you Welcome Home Ranma-dono."

Ranma smiled and nodded to the Majordomo, "Hello Hei, is my mother still awake?"

Before the Majordomo can answer as he closed the door, a female voice Nabiki did not recognize spoke out, "She is sleeping in her chambers Nephew. Now what has happened that my favored nephew would openly send a message while carrying an outsider?"

Ranma nods and smiled, "Ryoki, Auntie Setsuna, walk with me. Hei, please get some sleep. We both know my mother will be calling for you come morning.

A male laugh followed by a firm but gentle male voice filled the foyer, "Hai, My Prince, As always you speak true, no matter how bluntly. I shall leave you in the hands of the Princess and your attendant then. Good night Ranma."

"Good Night Hei" was all Ranma said as he began to climb the stairs slowly. Nabiki had a chance to look around. She noticed the older man about her father's age who smiled and waved at her as he moved deeper into the mansion. Then she noticed the house itself. They say the Kuno's are rich. Nabiki had been in their house. The portraits on the wall next to the stairs in this estate are worth more then all the money she had fleeced since Ranma came to Nerima. In fact some of the art in the entrance hall were worth more then the Dojo and the land it stood on. And that began to worry her. Why would Ranma act so poor if he was so rich? Although his disinterest in money could be understandable.

Ranma squeezed softly to get Nabiki's attention, "I will explain everything I know to you slowly Nabiki-chan. I have a feeling you and I are not separating for a long time the way things are shaping up." Nabiki nodded and sighed shifting in Ranma's arms to a more comfortable position. That is when she noticed the woman with long green hair and red eyes smiling at her over Ranma's shoulder.

Setsuna grinned, "Well I will be a Monkey's uncle. Don't tell me you chose the cobra nephew."

"Auntie!", exclaimed Ranma. Nabiki stared at the red eyed woman not sure what to say as Ranma growled out, "If she is a cobra she is my cobra and I trust her with my life. Few in that life treated me fairly, only two to be honest. One Tendou was an Angel, if the other was a cobra she is a loyal one. Don't be mean to my friends." Nabiki blinked then smiled and cuddled closer to Ranma in her borrowed clothes.

Setsuna lifted her hands in a warding gesture, "Peace Peace, my little prince. Now jokes aside why did you summon me?"

Ranma sighed as he stepped into the upper hall and kept to the left wing, "Ryoki, full scan Nabiki, if you find any Ryouga DNA, cleanse it and send to Washuu. I want to know what Ryouga is, as soon as possible. Also start recording, encrypt all information to my voice. Clearance for my mother, Setsuna and Washuu only."

A hologram of a tweleve year old cat girl smiled at Nabiki suddenly as she passed a glowing hand over the pair, "Scanning…. Scanning…."

Nabiki blinked in surprise, "What is that?" Ranma answered with a smile, "I will explain everything after you get some sleep. I promise." Nabiki reluctantly nodded and cuddled closer.

Setsuna waited keeping pace with Ranma as he entered his rooms. Wondering what happened but patient enough to wait for information. Ryoki spoke softly, "DNA found and cleansed, Neko claws, Ranma-dono. DNA found and cleansed, Finger nails, Nabiki Tendou. Semen found and cleansed, thigh Nabiki Tendou. Damages categorized Nabiki Tendou. Data Sealed and sent Washuu-chan."

Nabiki blinked in shock, "Semen… he got it on me!" Ranma rocked Nabiki softly as he headed to his washroom. His voice was soft as he met Setsuna's eyes, "Ryouga tried to rape Nabiki, I am not sure why. But he said something about ruining her, so I wouldn't want her."

Ranma stepped into his wash room and sets Nabiki down in the shower stall. He slowly worked her arms off him and smiled, "I will be outside with some towels." Nabiki nodded and sighed taking off the borrowed kimono, tossing it over the shower stall. Ranma stepped away from the shower stall and turned his back as he moved closer to his aunt. As he moved he could hear the shower head turn on, instinctively he drew his aura closer and closer to himself until the glow had faded into his skin.

Setsuna blinked as the shower stall was slammed open and a nude, wet Nabiki came running out with a cry of, "Ranma!" As Ranma turned toward Nabiki, reacting to her call, Setsuna noticed a red and black tattoo on Nabiki's mound. Setsuna looked toward Ranma and noticed he was looking into Nabiki's eyes and therefore did not see the rearing horse tattoo in such an intimate area.

As Nabiki wrapped herself around Ranma sobbing softly into his chest, "I thought you left me… Don't leave me Ranma… Please…" Setsuna took a towel and went to wrap it around the girl from behind, there she saw the same tattoo on Nabiki's right shoulder blade. Shaking her head Setsuna wraps the towel around Nabiki as much as she could and whispered into the girl's ear, "You will have to tell him soon. Many in this house would give your tattoos special meanings, whether you want them to or not. Nabiki blinked as she looked back at Setsuna over her shoulder, "Who says did doesn't mean what you think it does, Lady?"

Setsuna stared Nabiki in the eyes. "Perhaps my nephew did speak truth, If she is a cobra, she is my cobra." Setsuna nodded, she leaned forward and whispered in Nabiki's ear, "Take a care girl, do not betray the Prince or no one will save you." Setsuna winks at Nabiki and speaks in a normal voice, "You really should tell him soon. Before another does."

Ranma looked at his aunt, "Tell me what Auntie?" Looking and sounding so much like the Ranma that lived at the Tendou Dojo that Nabiki found herself giggling.

Nabiki snuggled closer wearing only the fluffy towel, she whispered in Ranma's ear, "I will tell you later Ranma-kun." Nabiki started to fake a yawn but it turned real, "I am so tired."


End file.
